Phantasm Dream
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to 'Think of Me', Miranda is missing Krory and somehow she dreams herself in Christine's place when the phantom takes her to her lair of music so why does he look like Krory.


**Blue Kitsune: **Ok so it's been a while since I last upload but the problem is I have way too many stories to write and also having some problems dealing with it, it sucks I know and if anyone reads this and wish to lend me a hand by either editing my original pieces or co-writing some stories with me, please let me know ASAP, I'm open to new ideas and love to have someone to pass ideas back and forth to help me get stuff complete, also I want to make sure what I'm writing will interest the reader and as you read it to see what we create. Please enjoy and if any have a problem with this one about the grammar and all, let me know because I desparately need a Beta so anyone interest please notify me. So please enjoy this and tell me what you think, read and review!

* * *

><p><span>Phantasm Dreams<span>

Miranda was in her room looking outside her window, staring at the dark clouds that were rolling in and threaten to rain sometime soon. She sigh to herself, thinking how long until Krory return from his mission with Lavi and Bookman. She missed him very much, she missed her love very much so.

It had only seem like yesterday that the two of them got together when it had been a week since that day in the garden that both Arystar Krory and Miranda Lotto realize their feelings and made to confess by singing to one another in a sort of serenade kind of way.

It had been so romantic and had felt so right, the two letting out their innermost feeling through a song that express themselves as the best way they could. They were still new to the relationship but they would meet together, chatting and holding hands and sometimes coming to one another's room to spend time with one another. Now she was by herself waiting for him to come back. She heard a knock on the door and thinking it was Krory she instantly ran and open the door, "Welcome back—" But she stop when she saw was Lenalee, "Miranda it's me sorry. Ah mine if I come in?"

"Oh of course please do." She let her into her room. Lenalee saw how she was disappointed seeing it wasn't Krory but she thought by being here could cheer her up. She had seen how alone she was all day, pretending to be ok but even with her it was obvious she was missing him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Miranda asked as she offered her a seat in her room.

Lenalee look to Miranda and smile, having some good news to share, "Well Lavi called and the mission was a success, they retrieve the innocence though had a run-in with some Akumas. Everyone's ok but Krory got hurt and he's—"

"WHAT, oh no! This is mein fault, I should have wish him a safe mission, oh GOTT WHAT IF HE'S—"

"Miranda! It's ok he's fine!" Miranda yelled, quickly stopping the woman from overreacting and explain, "He's all right, a little batter and bruise but he's ok."

"Oh thank Gott…" She said feeling her heart was back to normal after having the scare of her life. If anything had happen to him, she didn't know what she might do. Lenalee reach and grab her hand, "Miranda will you stop worrying, Krory will be back soon. They on the train heading for the Black Order as we speak." Lenalee saw that Miranda was relief to hear and looking to her smiling, thanking her for telling her the good news.

"I-I can't help it, when I think of how long he's been gone for and wondering if he'll come home."

Lenalee could see how in love she was and hope to one day have that if only her brother didn't decide to go and scare off the boy she wanted to date. She pat the older woman's hand, "Don't worry everything will be fine so how about we go and grab some dinner and talk."

Miranda nodded. "Ja of course." She followed her out the room thankful for Lenalee's presence as it helped ease her mind a little and the news did perk her spirits a little.

After a nice quiet meal and some good laugh talking, Miranda return to her room while Lenalee went to go check on her brother. Miranda thought maybe she should do something to take her mind off things, like read a book or play a game or sew that doll that Arystar brought from his last trip but had its' arm ripping at the seam due to an Akuma popping out of nowhere and well the poor thing gone damaged.

Miranda then look to the side and saw one of the records sitting idly by. She picked it up and seeing the label on it, "Oh some music will do, I listen to some, that will help." She pulled the record out of the container and put it on the gamophone and began to turn it.

The music was easy to be lulled by especially when she listen to the young woman singing about her Angel of Music.

Krory, he was in a way her angel, her angel of darkness. He was a man who was sweet and gentle but carried a more fearsome appearance when his innocence was activated. People would judge him on appearance, making him reluntant of the world, just like how Erik the Phantom until he met Christine.

If only I was like Soon her eyelids grew heavy and she laid her head on the pillow, feeling tired and thinking a little sleep wouldn't hurt. She then heard the song that she remember once hearing her mother would sing and hadn't even realize until she got older and found out where it came from but still the song was so enchanting and always made her have such blissful dreams when she heard them.

_Little Lotte, let her mind wander…_

_Little Lotte thought, "Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?"_

_Or of riddles or frocks?..._

_No, "What I loved best," Lottie Said, "was when I'm asleep in my bed."_

"And the angel of music sings songs in my head…" Miranda said as she fell into the world of the Phantom of the Opera as she sleeps.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miranda…Miranda…"<em>

Miranda moan as she came to, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What time was it, she hope she didn't sleep the whole day away like she did last time when she lost her job and overslept for at least three days and—

"**Miranda, Miranda…"** Miranda looked around confuse, she heard someone's voice echoing in her room. "Hello whose there?" She thought maybe it was her thinking but somehow she doubt it. Maybe someone was at the door. She stood up and nearly tripped on the hem of her dress.

Vat since when did I have time to change into this? Miranda stared at the clothes she was wearing. It look like she was wearing a nightgown of some kind, the robe appears to be a crinkle chiffon. There is lace that lines it; it has pink roses that dot the middle of the scalloped lace. The length of the train fell to the ground and trailed behind her as she walked.

Never had she seen anything that was this beautiful nor own something like of this kind. She certainly hadn't wore these when she went to sleep, she thought as she looked at her reflection in the large wall lined mirror though where had that come from still had yet to be answer. In fact this room wasn't even hers, it look like a dressing room for an actor or something.

"Um maybe I sleepwalked into Johnny's and decide to try one of his new pieces, yeah that must be it."

Miranda thought she best leave before she cause any trouble but as she was heading for the door, the voice again called out to her, **"Miranda, my Miranda, do not leave your angel my Lotto,"**

Miranda blink and let go of the knob, "Wait who, who are you…" She then heard a chuckle, "Miranda you know who I am, I am the one who gave you your voice, my dear do you not remember the many nights we share to perfect your voice and now you are what you always dreamed you'd be…"

Miranda was getting confuse, somehow this made no sense but somehow in a way she was finding the voice alluring, something that called out and she wanted to know who it was. Before she could stop herself, she found herself speaking, no more like singing it out to call him out from wherever he hid.

_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

_Enter at last, master..._

She listen and heard his voice call out to her from within the room, knowing he did hear her. His voice, Mein Gott, she was finding it hard not to fall under the spell of it as he called out to her, wherever he was but felt like he was everywhere around her.

**Flattering child, you shall know me**

**See why in shadow I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror**

**I am there inside…**

Miranda walked towards where the mirrors were and saw indeed someone there. Normally she would freak about something like this seeing a person behind the glass, this tall mysterious stranger there looking at her from behind the pane. He stood tall and regal, wearing a fine tux with a cape inline with red like the color blood, his face half hidden behind the white mask he wore on one side of his face while leaving the other to reveal the handsome visage he had. Black hair slick back and a white bang that fell to the side on the left but did not obscured those mismatched eyes, one black while the other shine like pure gold from within the eyehole of his mask. Something about this man was strange but so familiar…

The man stood there and Miranda not able to take her eyes away from him, feeling immediately drawn to him as she called out to him, knowing he was the man behind the voice.

_Angel of music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange angel._

He stood there staring at her and wasn't long before he called out to her, beckoning her to come and join him, to share into his world of music.

**I am your angel of music**

**Come to me, angel of music…  
><strong>

She was transfixed by his voice, so sensual so overpowering her senses. Miranda walks towards this Phantom man in a trance, her mind had stopped dead in its' track as she continue to move towards him; mist began to fill the room as the mirrors start to part as he continue to draw her forth into his realm of darkness.

**I am your angel of music**, a gloved hand came out of the opened mirror and Miranda reaches for it, the Phantom watches as she laid her small dainty hand within his, **Come to me, angel of music...**

He grasps hold of her hand and lead her inside, inside to his world of darkness.

* * *

><p>*Play Phantom of the Opera Music when reading if you will*<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda followed him down the spiraling staircase, leading to god knows where but she was willing to follow him, this masked man even to the depths of the underworld only to be by his side. He kept a firm but gentle hold on her hand, making sure she didn't go astray and Miranda thinking she wouldn't dare to even if she could. She had already fallen under his sleep the moment she heard his voice.<p>

_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name<br>And do I dream again?  
>For now I find,<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
>Inside my mind…<em>

The phantom turn to look at her, those eyes making her heart hammer as she fell under his gaze, that one golden orb within the black depth just watching her as he continue to lead them onward before he sang softly to her, making her more enamored by him by the minute.

**Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet.<br>My power over you,  
>Grows stronger yet.<br>**

**And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind.<strong>

**The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside your mind…<strong>

They reached the bottom of the stairwell and seeing it was an underground chamber, a boat tied to the shore where he proceed to help get her on and take them to wherever their destination is.

Miranda look behind to him, watching as he push them away and began to guide the boat for them.

_Those who have seen your face,  
>Draw back in fear.<br>I am the mask you wear._

He look down at her and smiled,** It's me they hear.**

The feelings that were being drawn forth and having Miranda and the Phantom sing to their hearts content, their voices becoming one.

_**My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
>Inside yourmy mind**_

The phantom continue to steer, staring ahead as to keep from getting lost within the maze of this dark catacombs.

**In all your fantasies  
>You always knew<br>That man and mystery**

Miranda smiled,_ Were both in you…_ Miranda was sure that this phantom had a certain power, his words were the one enthralling her and making her sing her innermost desire and become captivated by him and his music. There was no going back and Miranda wasn't sure she wanted to anyways. They were heading to the point where even if they did part, it would be an easy feat for either of them.

_**And in this labyrinth  
>Where night is blind<br>The Phantom of the opera is there/here  
>Inside yourmy mind**_

The Phantom lean down and cupped her chin, **Sing my Angel of Music**

Miranda open her mouth and said, "_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!" _Miranda then move to the bow and sang, her voice rising in pitch with each encouragement he gave to her as they were reaching their destination. The sight she saw drew her breath away as she saw the small manor by the shore.

He helped her off once they reach the shore and while he was busy tying to the pole, she was walking around the small scenic room of where the maestro creates his masterpieces…

She was so busy taking in everything before she felt him approach and was standing right behind her. Miranda turn and saw his eyes were on her.

"**I have brought you,  
>To the seat of sweet music's throne.<br>To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,  
>Music.<br>You have come here.  
>For one purpose and one alone.<br>Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,<br>For my music.  
>My music…<strong>

**My angel…my beautiful Miranda…**"

"K-Krory…" She whispered thinking how she fail to see that it was her beloved, she timidly reach to caress his face, the cold porcelain of the mask felt so odd and yet somehow it look good on him, to hide the other half of his darker self. Krory grab her hand and then place a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand before looking at her with those sweet adoring eyes of his. Then he move his face towards her ear and began to sing softly for her to hear.

**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
>(For I compose the music of the night)<strong>

Then she felt him move and soon they were dancing, a soft waltz with music playing softly from a music box playing for just the two of them. It was easy with him leading and she couldn't think of a better partner than he. Krory was moving with such grace, it felt like she was floating and was riveting in the sensation.

Listening to Krory sing for her, it was heaven and wish she could forever stay like this, having to stay like this and dance the night away while he serenade her with his sweet words.

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendour  
>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
>Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light<br>And listen to the music of the night  
><strong>  
><strong>Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams<br>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar<br>And you'll live as you've never lived before**

Miranda moan, feeling so drawn by him and his voice. Never had she felt so alive as he wrapped his arms, his hands moving up and down her body, even while they were clothed, it felt like they were touching her flesh and how she wish he was.

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
>Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you<br>Open up your mind,  
>Let your fantasies unwind<br>In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
>The darkness of the music of the night<strong>

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world**  
><strong>Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before<strong>  
><strong>Let your soul take you where you long to be!<strong>  
><strong>Only then can you belong to me<strong>

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**  
><strong>Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation<strong>  
><strong>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in<strong>  
><strong>To the power of the music that I write<strong>  
><strong>The power of the music of the night<strong>

They moved slowly towards the bedroom where a swan bed was, with pure black sheet, soft to the touch and like pure silk as she was laid down on them. She felt him letting her go and she wanting to go and grab him, to hold him but she was already growing weary and the plume pillows weren't helping as they felt like soft clouds as she laid on them. She try to stay awake but she was losing the battle and Krory smiled as he push a lock of her hair away from her face and bend to kiss her lips before saying one last thing before she fell into a deep slumber.

**You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night…<strong>

Miranda felt her eyes closed and she whispered out to him before falling into sleep, "I love you Krory, mein Phantom."

* * *

><p>"Miranda, Miranda hey you in there?"<p>

"Mmm what?" She was opening her eyes slowly and seeing that she was in her room, lying on her own bed. Oh so it was a dream, but it felt so real…Miranda heard knocking and walking over to open it. Lenalee was by the door and staring at her taking in her appearance, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping, did I wake you I didn't mean to."

"It's ok I was bound to wake up anyways…" Miranda try not to let the sadness crept in her voice but Lenalee look to her confuse, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?" She resist the urge to yawn but Lenalee said it was only close to ten but there was also another reason she was there.

"Oh by the way I think you have a visitor and wants to see you." She step towards the side and Miranda's eyes widen and she smiled when she saw him.

"Arystar!" She move towards him, embracing her love. He was taken aback when she jumped and wrapped her arms around him, "I take that for a yes that I was missed and I missed you as well." She pulled back and saw Krory, half his face wrapped in bandages but he looked all right. But still it made her gasp seeing him, "Krory what happened!"

"Oh an Akuma made me smashed into a building and got me good, but luckily the doctors said that I would be a little bruise and should go away in a couple days." He rubbed the side of his cheek, trying hard not to pull the bandages but still he was too happy to see his girlfriend. Lenalee decided it was her cue to go, seeing how the lovebirds wanted some time alone.

Krory saw her brush her hair from her eyes and try to straighten her clothes but he smiled at her, "Miranda, love I'm glad to see you too."

"Ja me too, so was the mission a success?" Krory nodded, he began to tell her of how it went, with Lavi and Bookman there, the sights he saw and then of the many interesting things he found. He then stopped as he realize something, "And look I found a nice gift for you." He pulled from his back and held out a large rectangular box for her. Miranda took it and thanked him while she went to undo the wrapping, taking her time to see what it was. Krory watched with anticipation, hoping she'll like it.

She open the box and gasp as she stared at the content and lifting it up to look at it. It was beautiful, she pulled the gown and stared at it and her eyes widen as she realize that it looked exactly like the one she had from her dream. The same color, the same design, even the same cut down to the last beaded sequins. How did he…? She turn to him, looking at him confuse, "Krory it's, it's…" Krory didn't think she was giving him a positive respond and wonder maybe he should have gotten her something else.

"Oh Miranda do you not like it, I'm sorry, I knew I should not have but Lavi said you would lovely though I had not realize it was a nightgown until Allen told me and—" She put her finger to his lips silencing him and she look to him smiling.

"No I love it, thank you love." She carefully folded the dress and was ready to put it back when she notices something else in there.

"Hmm what's this?"

"Oh somehow the man gave me that as a part of a special deal for the dress." He lift the mask over one side of his face and he look to Miranda smiling goofy, "How do I look, silly no?" Miranda try not to laugh but instead she helped fix it so that it would fit over the bandage, hiding them from sight. She smiled when she look at him, he bearing the same identical appearance as the phantom of her dream.

"You look handsome, handsome and mysterious my Phantom of the Black Order." She then pressed her lips against him and thinking if she had been Christine, she would've chosen the Phantom in a heartbeat. Miranda smiled to herself as she and Krory embrace each other and fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the other and swear the next day that last night heard music playing somewhere but must've been their imagination yet who knows…


End file.
